video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Warm Welcome (Revelations)
A Warm Welcome '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Arriving at Constantinople, Ezio Auditore met the leader of the local Assassins Guild, Yusuf Tazim. On their way to the Guild's headquarters, they were attacked by Byzantines. The two Assassins eventually managed to fight the Byzantines off and arrived safely at the Galata headquarters. Dialogue Arriving on a ship, Ezio unknowingly introduced himself to Prince Suleiman: * '''Ezio: ''A magnificent sight.'' * Suleiman: ''It is a work in progress.'' * Ezio: ''No city in Europa has a skyline quite like this.'' * Suleiman: ''Well, to be precise, that is Europa... that is Asia.'' * Ezio: ''Ah... some borders even the Ottomans cannot move.'' * Suleiman: ''Very few. You are Italian by the sound of it, but your outfit is not. Have you been traveling long?'' * Ezio: ''Sì, da molto tempo (Yes, a very long time.) I left Roma twelve months ago, looking for... inspiration. And that search brought me here. When I was a child, my father told me stories about the fall of Constantinopoli. '' * Suleiman: ''You must mean the conquest of Konstantiniyye. I suppose the moral of any story matches the temper of the man telling it.'' * Ezio: ''That we can agree on.'' * Suleiman: ''Guzel. (I am glad.) Konstantiniyye is a city for all kinds and creeds. Students like me or... travelers such as yourself. '' The ship docked. * Suleiman: ''I have so much work to return to, but it is good to be home.'' * Ezio: ''Work? When I was your age, my interests were... [[Sofia Sartor]] were mainly... Salve. (Hello.) '' * Suleiman: ''Incredible. I am surprised you got anything done.'' * Ezio: ''As was my mother.'' * Suleiman: ''It was a pleasure speaking with you. Beyefendi, (Sir,) I hope you find something to hold your interest here. '' * Ezio: ''I have faith I will.'' Sofia dropped a package. * Suleiman: Yardim edebiir miyim Effindim? (May I, my lady?) * Sofia: Grazie (Thank you), dear boy. * Ezio: A scholar and a gentleman, you are full of surprises. * Suleiman: Very few, my friend. Eksik Olmayin! (May God bless you!) The Master Assassin Yusuf Tazim greeted him. * Yusuf: ''Hoshgeldin Karedeshim! (Welcome brother!) Unless the legend is a lie, you are the man I long to meet. Renowned Master and Mentor, Ezio Auditore de la la la!'' * Ezio: ''Prego? (Excuse me?)'' * Yusuf: ''Forgive me. I have a hard time remembering that Italian gibberish.'' * Ezio: ''Da Firenze. The city where I was born.'' * Yusuf: ''Ah yes! So by your custom, I would be... Yusuf Tazim da Istanbul! I like that.'' * Ezio: ''Istanbul? Yet another name for this city?'' * Yusuf: ''Evet (Yes), it's a local favorite. Come, Mentor da Firenze. I will show you around.'' Ezio and Yusuf proceeded towards the city. * Yusuf: ''Welcome to Galata district. For centuries it has been a home to orphans from Europe and Asia alike. You won't find more diversity anywhere else in the city. And for that reason, Assassins make it their home.'' * Ezio: ''I would like to see where.'' * Yusuf: ''Kesinlikle. (Absolutely.) The Brotherhood is always eager to meet the man who put the Borgias out of pasture. '' * Ezio: ''Oh. Does everyone in this city know I'm here already?'' * Yusuf: ''Well, your holy land tussle with the Templars did not go unnoticed. '' * Ezio: ''When I first set out, violence was so far from my mind. I sought wisdom. The contents of Altaïr's library. '' * Yusuf: ''Not realizing it has been sealed for three centuries?'' * Ezio: ''No, I assumed as much. But I never expected to find Templars guarding it.'' * Yusuf: ''Very troubling, no? Five years ago, Templar influence here was minimal. A small faction with dreams of restoring the Byzantine throne. But they're growing in number, day by day. And with Sultan Bayezid on his way out, they may try something dramatic. '' * Ezio: ''Is there no heir to the Ottoman throne?'' * Yusuf: ''Not just one - two angry sons. It's a familiar pattern with these royals. When the Sultan coughs - ahem! - the Princes draw their swords.'' * Ezio: ''Between the Templars and the Ottomans, you must stay busy.'' * Yusuf: ''Ezio, I barely have time to polish my blade!'' As they walked into an alley, a Byzantine guard with an aquebus fired in their direction. Yusuf eliminated the guard with a knife, but they were confronted by more guards. * Yusuf: ''Inanilmaz. (Incredible.) A master at work! Leave some for me, eh? I must remember that. Ezio, there! Another wave. More Templars. Look sharp! '' Upon proceeding to kill the first wave, Ezio prepared for another attack, although Yusuf held him back. * Yusuf: ''No, no. Watch.'' A group of Ottoman guards formed and started to attack the incoming Byzantines. * Ottoman Guard: ''Byzantium is dead, as are you!'' * Yusuf: ''The whole city wakens to welcome you, Ezio! First the regents, now the rats! Ottoman soldiers have a special loathing for these Byzantine thugs. That gives us some breathing room.'' * Ezio: ''How much?'' * Yusuf: ''Eh, just a little. They'll still kill you if you look at them wrong, but they will feel bad about it later.'' * Ezio: ''Touching.'' * Yusuf: ''It's not so bad really. For the first time in many decades, the Assassins have a strong presence here. It wasn't always that way. Under the Byzantine Emperor, the Assassins were hunted down and killed on the spot. We're almost there. This way.'' Outcome Ezio befriended the Constantinople Assassins Guild. Trivia * Just before leaving with Yusuf, Ezio could interact with and speak to two characters on the docks; a civilian to the left of the ship, and an Ottoman guard to the right. * While Yusuf introduced himself as "da Istanbul" which according to Ezio's custom indicated that he was born in Istanbul, Yusuf was actually born in Bursa. Also, even if Yusuf had been born in Istanbul, the correct Italian would have been "d'Istanbul." * If one were to replay the mission again, Ezio could have the Hookblade equipped but not usable, with the exception of using ziplines. * When the Ottomans intercept the Byzantines, they could sometimes be generated randomly (for example, two Janissaries and one agile.) * If one were to use the hoodless glitch from A Little Errand, parts of Ezio's hair may be completely black when they were not supposed to be. One may also see the scar he received on his forehead from his fight with Vieri de' Pazzi in Assassin's Creed II. Gallery References * Assassin's Creed: Revelations